


Extremely Cursed

by StormySocks



Category: Cursed Food - Fandom
Genre: Gen, aspic, cursed food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Comments: 46
Kudos: 60
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Extremely Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts), [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/gifts), [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts), [twosocksinalabcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/gifts), [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts), [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts), [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/gifts), [notictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/gifts), [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts), [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts), [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts), [elijah_was_a_prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/gifts), [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts), [ashglory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashglory/gifts), [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts), [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts), [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts), [sockknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockknife/gifts), [sweepingdonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/gifts), [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts), [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/gifts), [Kartaylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/gifts), [Niuq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niuq/gifts), [jury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jury/gifts), [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts), [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts), [wanabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanabi/gifts), [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts), [StormySocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts), [AsymptoticallyNotDoingFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsymptoticallyNotDoingFic/gifts), [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts), [adspexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adspexi/gifts), [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts), [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts), [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts), [SomeHorribleFen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeHorribleFen/gifts), [monocleofjustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monocleofjustice/gifts), [spiced_chai_nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiced_chai_nebula/gifts), [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/gifts), [ba_lailah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts), [LoverSnapper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverSnapper/gifts), [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [mizubyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizubyte/gifts).



Yes, I tried it. It was... not good. 


End file.
